User talk:Generalgrievous113
Welcome! Hi Generalgrievous113 -- we are excited to have Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Chief Can I please do some mediawiki editing, I need admin access to do so, please hear me out chief. *I need to do some mediawiki editing *You can take away admin access at any time (you can't take away bureaucrat access) *You can take it away once I'm done So, can I?-- My talk page ( , no link for you) 21:14, 17 June 2009 (UTC) OK, like the colors, now I just have to adjust the toolbox...-- My talk page ( , no link for you) 23:57, 17 June 2009 (UTC) OK, done, you can un-admin me if you want-- My talk page ( , no link for you) 00:11, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Did you get the message? Of course you did, all admins did! What do you think, do you have any content from other sites licensed under the GFDL (If you switch, you'll be aloud to take content from wikipedia)? Will you opt out? You can be sure the Webkinz Wikia won't.-- My talk page ( , no link for you) 02:28, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Neither will:Webkinz Fanon, LEGO Mars Mission, Koala, In Real Life-- My talk page ( , no link for you) 02:32, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, are you done editing?-- My talk page ( , no link for you) 04:24, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I got Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games (Wii)!-- My talk page ( , no link for you) 03:02, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Opt out This is the second time they've asked users to opt out of something, so are you opting out of the Blog thing? I know that none of my wikis are...-- My talk page ( , no link for you) 03:05, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Winter Games? Would you allow content on the Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games? - Shadow34 Of course, this wiki is too small. If this is only about one game and we don't have any information on sequels or spinoffs, that would be dumb. Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games is better than the predecessor. I have the Vancouver one and I liked it, while the Beijing game had some negative reviews, and the Olympic Winter Games covers more than the Summer Olympics. SeanWheeler 00:18, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Where is everybody? I feel like I am the only person on this wiki and I didn't create it. Dear Generalgrievous113, where are you? I can't work on this wiki on my own. I need some help. Where are you? SeanWheeler 18:43, July 28, 2010 (UTC)